


The Best Surprise

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: Surprising Haechan for his birthday





	The Best Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> -Admin Mari

“Hyuck if you don’t stop asking questions, I’m going to duct tape your mouth shut.”

He pursed his lips in response and narrowed his eyes. Straightening himself up, he took another look at his girlfriend before preparing to do his best aegyo.

“Nope. I’m not telling you even if you act cute.”

He whined in frustration and tugged on her arm as they walked. (Y/n) persisted in her silence, though, and Haechan instead pulled away from her with a blush.

He cleared his throat a little, “If you don’t tell me what’s happening I’m going to break up with you.”

She stopped and pouted at him.

“You wouldn't…”

He looked at her and his breath caught in his throat.

“Well, no, see if I broke up with you then it would be completely devastating for you. Who knows what you would do after that?”

She laughed, “I knew you had a soft spot for me.”

“I-” He balked and stormed away.

“Hyuck,” she ran forward and laced her hand with his, “You don’t even know where you’re going.”

He huffed and let her lead him once more.

They walked a couple more blocks before arriving at a park. She led him to the furthermost corner and then grabbed both hands in hers as she walked backward.

“Come on! Come on! Hurry!”

He laughed at her childish actions and obliged. They collapsed on a park bench, panting.

And in a moment all the boys came running out from where they had been hiding. The dream kids rushed forward and engulfed Haechan in a group hug, to his dismay.

The older boys moved much slower and (Y/n) noted how Yuta and Doyoung seemed to be complaining about the stains their clothes had gotten while hiding. Mark shouted out “Happy birthday!” which led to a whole chorus of the phrase. Chenle started laughing and Haechan just mocked him in turn.

Taeyong put the cake on the table and soon everyone was sitting around happily munching on the sweet as they talked.

Haechan moved to the other side of the bench to sit with (Y/n).

“I know I don’t say this very often, but thank you,” he whispered.

“You’re welcome,” she whispered back, and then after a moment she added, “Are you worried someone will hear you.”

He scoffed. “No, of course not.”

She giggled and whispered, “I knew you have a soft spot for me.”


End file.
